The present invention relates to new and improved controls for use in association with a toilet.
Known toilets include a tank which holds a supply of water. When a handle is manually depressed, water flows from the tank through an outlet or valve into a toilet bowl. The flow of water into the tank is controlled by a float actuated inlet valve.
After a flow of water is conducted from the tank to a toilet bowl, the outlet valve is closed. This enables water to accumulate in the tank. If, for some unforeseen reason, the outlet valve remains or becomes stuck in an open condition or in a condition in which there is a substantial flow of water from the tank, the level of water in the tank will remain relatively low and the float actuated inlet valve will remain in an open condition. This may result in a substantial amount of water being wasted and/or in water damage.
Various control devices have been associated with the tank of a toilet. Some of these control devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications No. 2001/0007158 and 2004/0199989. Other control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,867; 3,722,850; 5,421,038; 5,862,537; 6,109,294; and 6,427,719.